


How Long Has it Been?

by detective_prince



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: Beyond needs sleep, but he won't accept it.





	How Long Has it Been?

**Author's Note:**

> A short birthdaymassacre drabble for y'all while I try to work on a bigger project with these two.

Beyond looks like he’s about to pass out as his fingers lethargically move across the keyboard. He yawns, pretending his head hasn’t lolled back with fluttering eyes every few minutes. He’s fine. He’s well. He’s good. 

Totally. 

“When was the last time you slept?” Naomi asks, moving to sit next to him on the couch. He jumps, having not heard Naomi come down the stairs. Huh. He would have thought he had more time to himself today. It’s Saturday, around eight in the morning. She had fully intended to go to the gym, but… this seemed more pressing in all honesty. The gym will still be there in a few hours.

“God, if only I knew the answer to that one…” He mutters, a hand rubbing at his eyes. He's been very good at avoiding self care these days. It hasn't been easy to keep it on the down low while living with another person, but he manages to do it in a way that doesn't concern Naomi _too_ much. But at this point, she’s not sure she’s ever seen him look so unwell. His eyes are sunken in and the circles beneath them are almost pitch black in contrast to his pale skin. Beyond looks like he has one foot in the grave. It’s disturbing considering how often he raves about wanting to see the world burn during his depressive episodes, but how he _knows_ he'll be dead before then. She wonders if this is another one. But it doesn't feel quite the same.

She cups his cheeks gently, pulling his eyes from the computer screen. He looks vacant, like nobody’s home. “You can’t do this to yourself,” She murmurs, teeth gnawing at her lower lip. At least that explains why he hasn’t been in bed lately. She  _ knew _ he couldn’t have been falling asleep after her and waking up earlier. 

“It’s a little too late for that, beautiful,” There’s no going back this time, it’s been days. He might as well just work until he collapses. “I’m in it  _ real  _ deep. Can't stop, won't stop. You know the deal, my angel.”

Naomi sighs, dropping a hand from his face to close and move the laptop from Beyond’s lap. “You look worse than L right now.”

Beyond pouts, harshly rubbing at his eyes again, “That’s just mean, Naomi. We’re both very handsome men.”

“You’d be a lot handsomer if you didn’t look like a dead man walking.” She kisses the tip of his nose, “Get into bed, I’ll make you some hot chocolate and bring you some melatonin. Sound good?”

“Or, I could keep working,” He suggests, “I’m fine to work.”

Naomi sighs, “We both know that whatever you’ve typed out is incoherent gibberish.” She presses her forehead to his, “It’s bed time. Go to bed.”

“It’s…” He frantically looks for a clock to read the time, “it’s eight am. So, I can’t. It’s not bedtime.” He feels like he’s arguing with his-- Well, no, Beyond can’t remember his mother very well. And he’s not comparing fucking  _ Roger _ to a mother. No, talks of Roger are for therapy only, where he tells his poor poor therapist about why he can never return to England. Morally, it’s wrong to return to a country to murder an old man. His therapist agreed. And then recommended  _ another _ anger management course. Ugh. He  _ hates _ therapy.

“We both know you’ll sleep almost a full day,” She runs her fingers gently across his jawline and he keens at the touch, “Come to bed.” Naomi knows he’s weak to basic human affection. How  _ dare _ she use his only weakness against him.

“No.”

She frowns, “Don’t be stubborn, I’m trying to do this the easy way.”

He jabs a finger lightly at her chest, “You’re being stubborn. I’ll sleep tonight.”

“That’s it,” She mutters, grabbing Beyond by the waist and throwing him over her shoulder. He flails for a moment, before remembering how strong she is. He’s doomed, there’s no escape now. So, he just limply dangles over her shoulder while she carries him upstairs to their bedroom. At least he’s accepted defeat easily this time.

Naomi throws Beyond onto the bed and yanks the covers over him. “ _S_ _ tay _ .”

He knows that she’ll just throw him back into bed if he runs, so, he doesn’t. It's not worth exerting the energy he just doesn't have. Naomi wins this round. So, he just stares up at the ceiling when Naomi leaves him alone. And, despite nearly passing out on his laptop downstairs, he finds himself unable to sleep now. Damn. He wiggles out of his jeans and tosses them across the room in an attempt to get comfortable. It doesn't work and he wants to scream.

Naomi returns after about ten minutes with a small tray table that she sets over Beyond’s lap. It has hot chocolate, some jam, and gummy melatonin on it. He murmurs his thanks, taking the melatonin first. Fifteen milligrams doesn’t feel like nearly enough, but for now, it’ll do. When Naomi crawls into bed, he rests against her, sipping at his hot chocolate slowly. As he drifts off, he nearly spills it across her lap, but she manages to pry it from his hands before that can happen. He’s cute like this, half-asleep and unnecessarily childish.

Naomi doesn’t know much about his past, but she knows he didn’t get to have a childhood. And it’s the largest contributor to his childish disposition from what she can tell. Beyond is working on letting her in. It’s nice. She appreciates every step he takes towards fully opening himself up and being vulnerable. 

Beyond needs her and she’s happy to support him through thick and thin. 


End file.
